ereijanfandomcom-20200213-history
Tree of Death
Origins The Tree of Death was planted and grown by The Creator on a long forgotten world, the purpose of The Creator doing this is currently unknown. The Tree of Death was, at the time, called The Tree of Everlasting Life and was considered sacred. It was forbidden to consume the Essence Fruit that the Tree would produce every 1000 years, though eventually an Immortal by the name of Albas Koshpak consumed the Tree's Fruit in order to gain the power held within it. The Tree of Death's Power The Tree of Death was given a property from The Creator that made it sacred to the people who lived on the world it grew, this property was called Essence. Essence allowed anyone who possessed it to do a number of things, ranging from enhancing their own powers, to healing the sick, to controlling the elements, it even allowed users to travel to other dimensions, enhance their swords and tools by enchanting them. Though this power came at a terrible cost, anyone who had Essence held within their body would eventually die from it, as Essence, while in small doses is harmless, overtime can be toxic to a persons body, and can cause them to grow old, and by extension, eventually die. When Albas Koshpak controlled the world using his Essence he inadvertently doomed the lives of everyone under his influence, since the Essence was in their body it would then kill them. The descendants of these Immortals where henceforth known as Mortals, and eventually evolved into Villagers, and Players. The Tree of Death's History King Albas and the Tree's awakening A century after King Albas consumed the forbidden fruit the Tree of Death began to mutate and change, it became aware of its own existence and became savage, like a beast. It rampaged throughout the land and killed anyone who held Essence within them, searching for the one who stole the Fruit. Eventually the Tree of Death was fed King Albas' remains by Karcelot, and the Tree was satisfied, years later however, the people of King Albas' kingdom feared it would rampage again and burned it to the ground, though it had produced a seed, Karcelot hid the seed in a place where he'd hoped nobody would find it. Hedenlator Plants a new Tree Hedenlator, a hostile Spirit with malicious intent aimed toward Atrius, found the seed and re-planted it in hopes the Tree's rampage would destroy Atrius. The Tree was killed by REDACTED before it entered its later stages of growth, and the catastrophe was averted, though Hedenlator enhanced the seed with a growth hormone so it could finish its growth in a matter of months, in comparison to the original tree, which took thousands of years to grow. The Tree is Reborn Avyrion The Destroyer, who is an incarnation of Death, claimed the Tree's life, but rather than leaving it dead, Avyrion simply restored it in Ereijan, and kept it hidden until it could mature. The Tree of Death, now enhanced with Hedenlator's growth hormone, grew into its later stages of growth in 2 month's time. Its current whereabouts are unknown. The Tree of Death's abilities The Eye of Judgement When the Tree of Death reaches complete maturity and has its Essence Fruit stolen from it, the Tree will begin to mutate into a monstrous abomination and will viciously lash out at anything containing Essence, one way it does this is by utilizing The Eye of Judgement. Someone who consumes the Essence Fruit has a chance to awaken this ability as well, but when the Tree of Death turns into a beast a giant, glowing Eye of Judgement also awakens high on the Tree's trunk. The Tree's Eye of Judgement contains all of the abilities of the regular one, but its also enhanced due to the Tree's immensely powerful Essence. Essence Draining Roots The Tree of Death, rather than rely on Water, Sunlight, or other conventional sources of sustenance will instead choose to feast upon the Essence of whatever world its planted on, as a result, its roots are highly sensitive and will drain the Essence of anything that touches them, when the Tree changes into its enraged form it can use these roots to drain all of the Essence from anything it wishes, normally killing the victim instantly. Tree Fighters The Tree of Death is able to defend itself by supplying a fully equipped army by forming living creatures called Tree Fighters from its bark, normally at the base of the Tree's trunk, these Tree Fighters are completely loyal to the Tree of Death and will work tirelessly to ensure the Tree's safety, the Tree Fighters seem to share some form of mental connection to the Tree itself, as the Tree Fighters will react if the Tree itself is bothered by anything, and will seek to eliminate any potential threats in the Tree's immediate surroundings. Cataclysm The Tree of Death's strongest and most efficient form of attack, the Tree of Death will gather all of its Essence into a single attack and it will lash out at everything in the surrounding area, normally destroying everything within a certain radius around the Tree, normally an intense thunderstorm will begin to form overhead with very frequent lightning, followed by the Tree making a sound similar to an animal's roar, once it makes this sound the Essence in the air around it will become extremely volatile and the Lightning will begin to strike much more often, normally so much that the entire sky is light up constantly throughout the duration of the event. Earthquakes and Tremors are also very common during the Cataclysm, the ground will begin to break apart in several places, and finally Fire and small Meteors will fall from the sky and destroy anything around the Tree, normally without hitting the Tree itself. Once that has stopped the storm overhead will clear up and things will go back to normal. The Tree of Death will normally only do this attack if it becomes enraged or feels threatened by what's going on around it. The Tree does not show any signs of fatigue from doing this despite the fact that it requires the Tree to use 100% of its power each time. The Tree of Death's personality/behavior The Tree of Death, when it is in its regular state, is exactly like a regular Tree and has no out of the ordinary traits aside from its massive size. When in its abomination form the Tree behaves very much like a common animal, attacking and lashing out when its angered or threatened, but usually adhering only to its own survival. The Tree is an impartial entity in the regard that is has no outlooks regarding life that extend beyond its own survival, it is normally passive and non-aggressive but is angered very easily. It does not seem to have any capacity to feel empathy or remorse for its actions and has no morals outside of self-preservation, though it will display anxiety in the presence of anything with Essence and, if approached, will lash out viciously at anything with Essence that might have aggravated it.